Phineas and Ferb: Are Foreign Exchange Students Dangerous?
Author's note: If bolded the animals are communicating, and when the sentence is italic, it's a thought. I don't actualy know French, so I used the Google translater- so their may be mistakes there. Thank you to Maniac-Fangirl for all the spelling help;) Please also note that in this fan fic Steve is nocturnal. This is also part one of the Forign Exchange Trilogy. Chapter one: Ooo-La-La Ferb sighed and set down his journal. At the end of a long, though fun, day the green haired inventor found it comforting to be able to write down what happened and any plans for future ideas that he had left unexpressed. Today had been an especialy busy day, seeing as their new 'member' of the family, a foreign exchange student from France, and her hedgehog, had to be moved in. Normally, he wouldn't have minded, but there was 'something about this girl', and not in the good popculture-y way. Perry and Phineas trusted her and it was rare for the boys to disagree, but Andromeda was too nice, and really sensitive. Definitely not the type one would send across the Atlantic ocean. Steve didn't trust her either, and had spent the day hiding in the cave in his terreium. It had taken Ferb and Phineas over twenty minutes just to get Steve to come out for breakfast that evening!'' Poor little guy! And tomarrow is the big camping trip too,'' Ferb reminded himself, Steve should be better by then. Ferb shut off the bed side lamp (which for those wondering had a special light absorbtion wall using non-energy, so as to not wake Phineas) and rolled over in bed.'' Tomorrow'', he thought sleepily'', I'll find more out about "Andy" and Kush. He fell into an immediate and dreamless sleep. The next morning Phineas, as usual, was up bright, shiny and early. Phineas opened his dark blue eyes to a room filled with delicious, golden sunshine. Rolling over slowly, he savored the feeling of a new day. "Good morning Perry!" "Chgurrrrr!" Across the room, as soon as Ferb's eyes opened, two things readily jumped to his mind. The first of which caused a rush of excitement, ''Yay! Today's the camping trip! Wonder where Perry will be. ''Then, ''I wonder how the gang will react to Andy. Hope Buford's not too hard on her, I'd have to use Plan B...where did we put that suit of armor? There was a loud bang as Candace open the door into their room, nearly scaring Perry off the bed"So, what's on the agenda for today, I wonder? More driving me insane?!" "What's up sis?" Phineas replied, gentily pulling Perry back on to his bed. "Look, today I'm gonna be helping Jeremy and his mom plant trees at the Danvile park, and one of your animals shredded my only tree-hugging tee-shirt!" Candace wore an expresion that only a rushed big sister could have, a mixture of panic and extreme irritation. "Perry wouldn't do that! And Steve's too small to 'shred' a shirt! I suppose we could help make a new one, but we had some other things on our schedule today." "No! I don't want your help with the tee shirt. Just keep them out of my room! And don't do anything build-y!" She's loosing momentum, Ferb concluded as he listened to rattle off more ridiculus word-combos. Candace paused, thinking. "Or, ummm tinker-ish." Well at least she's trying. Candace's phone started vibrating, "Well that's Jeremy, I'm out of here!" "Don't forget we're going camping later!" Phineas gave Candace an award winning innocent smile. Candace snorted. "In our own backyard, borrrrriiinngg!" She left the room huffily, heading downstairs. As soon as she was out of ear shot, the immortal words were out of Phineas's mouth; "I know what we're going to do today!" mistaking Candaces disenchantment for the outdoors for disappointment he explained how they would make a 'Nature-a-Fyer' to turn the backyard into a fantastic wilderness as a surprise for the family. Ferb nodded. Meanwhile... Andromeda yawned loudly, stretching. It was only her second day in the states, and she had slept terribly, of course that was to be expected...wasn't it? Useually she was up at the first breath of morning, but she had over-slept and had barely managed to force her mop of wavy burnet hair into a pony-tail before Linda and Lawrence had to leave. Her signiture green hoodie was wrinkled and her purple sneakers remained stubbornly untied. Her normaly bright silvery-blue eyes sagged and anyone could see she had slept like Bufort had come in to her room, sat on her chest, and refused to shut up about his pet goldfish, Biff. Linda, noticing this empatheticly asked, "How's the jet lag honey? Are you sure you three will be OK until we get home for camping?" "Don't worry, we should be fine, I'm curious about meeting the neighbor kids."She paused thoughtfuly, "Anyway, the jet lag seems to be fine,I just didn't sleep too well." "I'm sorry, how come?" "Just couldn't shut my brain off, the shadows in the moon light looked really weird." The boys ran down the stairs, Phineas chattering exitedly about the camping trip. Linda smiled and hugged them good-bye. Candace, behind them rolled her eyes, and headed out the door, shouting over her shoulder "Bye mom see you later, I'm going to Jeremy's." Lawrence had just stumbled into the room pulling on his shoes as he went. "OK. Sorry boys, 'fraid your mom and I are off too, see you in a few hours." As the door shut the boys looked at each other and smiled. Chapter two: Rencontrez les voisins (meet the neighbors) Twenty minuets later, Phineas and Ferb were outside showing the blueprints to Andy. "Whatcha' doin'?" Isabella asked causiously, not knowing the new girl. "Just showing Andy today's blueprints, she's our new French foriegn exchange student. She'll only be here this week before she goes to a family closer to downtown" Isabella sighed quietly with relef. "Andy, This is Isabella, one of our friends..." "Hey Beanpole- who's da new kid?" "She's our new French forign exchange student-" Buford held up a hand to stop him. "Bonjour ma dame, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?" (Hello my lady, how are you?) {C Andromeda blushed slightly. "Merci Beaux, comment un Américain, comme vous le savez le français?" (Fine thanks, how does an American like you know French?) "C'est une longue histoire. Hé, me faire une faveur et d'agir indignés." (Long story. Hey, do me a favor and act outraged.) {C "Pourquoi?" (Why?) {C "J'ai une réputation à garder ici. Vous avez un problème avec ça?" (I have a reputation to keep around here. You got a problem with that?) "Euh, ok." (Uhhhhh, okay.) "Andy... You still there?" Phineas said patiently, snapping Andromeda back to reality," This is Baljeet and Buford." "Oh, hey, I'm Andy," she said blushing awkwardly. "So, who's up for the Nature-a-Fyer?" Phineas asked, having already explained the plans while Andy was off in Buford land. Ferb, noticing this, commented quetly enough so only Andy could hear," Well, the good news is that Phineas wasn't asking you to do something when you crush-zoned, Isabella has that happen all the time." Andy nodded appriciatively. "Does Buford speak French?" "Not that I know of, why?" "No reason. Just a weird day-dream." Phineas walked over and raised an eyebrow at Ferb, who shrugged. "OK Andy, could you help Isabella work on the vegitetion sample collecting? Cool, thanks!" Andy had to run to catch up with Isabella, and was panting by the time she did. "So, which samples are we collecting again?" "One of the long grass by the old abandoned field, a few of different tree leaves, and some moss." Half an hour later, everyone was back with their supplies, creativly gathered, naturaly. Buford and Baljeet had, had to go to the Danvile Resivoire across town (Buford throwing Baljeet into the resivoir didn't help either), and Andy gave Isabella a boost into a tree that she promptly fell out of. Andromeda had felt terrible that she hadn't been there to help Isabella. She had been too busy pulling Baljeet out of the resivoire. Isabella, for her part said that it was fine, no harm done. Phineas was comming acrosss the yard to meet them anyway. Isabella smiled softly. Awww they would be so cute together! ''Andy thought as she backed away to give them some privacy. Chapter three: Walking in a wilderness wonderland When Phineas heard about Izzy's fall (to Isabella's delight) he spent the next ten minutes checking her for a concussion. Then he headeed directly to Ferb and asked him to add a Ferb Aid Kit in a tree- just in case anyone else was injured. She looked back in the minuets leading up to the first test run and sighed. The world around went fuzzy "Wow, this is the most realistisc day-dream yet!" Isabella said aloud,starting to conjure the image of horse-Phineas. "It's not a day-dream Isabella, it's real..." said Phineas, looking more realistic and more concerned than he did in her dreams. "Oh, Phineas..." "No, Isabella, It's real, the Nature-a-Fyer works! You sure you don't feel dizzy?" Everyone was staring. "Ummm, yeah." "Ok, so when Mom, Candace and Dad get home, we'll blindfold them so they won't see the surprise, despite Ferb excellent securaty." Andromeda turned to face Ferb who was now dressed in a full suit of armor and holding a flail. Ferb winked at the now mildly impressed Andy. "Then once they're in the the back, we can all start the camping!" All around them an amazing scene unfolded. The gang could hear a near-by creek, and the flora was a lush green, as if begging for the morning's clear, sparkling dewdrops to complete the sceen. In the beautiful meadow before thier eyes a herd of deer grazed peacefully, and falcons and field mice alike enjoyed the sun gratefully. The smell of fresh pine cheerfully filled the air. Ferb sat back and nodded at it appriciativly. Not bad for two hours work, and he was impressed by Andy's dedication, and rescue of Baljeet, maybe he wouldn't have to use his 'Plan B' after all... The sound of a car pulling up made everyone jump causing Phineas to yell, "Positions everyone!" Andy turned around, expecting to see the house, saw only more vegitation. Andy raised an eyebrow at Ferb, who lauged and pointed at the veil of Ivy whitch hung over the nearby branch of an oak tree. she walked slowly over to the ivy and again raised an eyebrow. Ferb made a motion pushing it aside, which she did. Andy walked through the ivy, thinking about the weird sensation in her ears. ''It's like they just travelled a thousand miles of different terrain... ''The house reappered, but when Andy looked back she just saw a regular backyard. ''Ugh!! What if I can never find how to get back through? Or if they need my help and are trapped ?! Or if... As if reading her mind a small flash of blue light danced around the tree in the backyard, as did a tuft of green hair. Instantly, she was calm, and she had a hunch about how to get back into the 'Flynn-Flecher Forest'. Out of no where followed Ferb. "How do we get back into the forest, under the tree branch?" Ferb nodded. "Yeah, that way there's no chance of them discovering the surprise prematurely." Next out of the portal came Phineas, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet. As if on cue Lawrence and Linda came out the back door. "Hello boys and friends! Whatcha' doin'?" At this point Isabella shuddered but knew better than to say anything. "You remember how we were going to go camping but didn't have a truck to load all the associated items? Well, Candace was really bummed this morning, so we found a closer place to camp! Right thi-" "You'll see! It's a surprise! "Andy filled in with a smile as wide as Isabella's eyes. That was close. The neighbor kids could see what would happen if the boys were caught, and made sure that the eye-wittness accounts were never too real. "Stupid squirrls. Bitting me. No planting. Camping. Ugh!" Candace was ranting incoherently as she walked in the gate. Ferb note that Andromeds looked up with an empathetic expresion when she heard the frustration in Candace's voice. "It's Ok, Candace. My mom knows you didn't mean to, at least I can still go camping with you." Jeremy walked in after her, trying to help with a small smile. "Hi Jeremy! You coming camping too?" Phineas said helpfully. "Yah, if that's Ok." When Candace looked away he mouthed, "Thank you!" Phineas winked and contiued "So, on that note, Mom, Dad, Candace, will you put on these blindfolds?" Ferb went ahead to set up tents while Phineas lead the adults (adhebt slowly) to The Perfect Spot of Camping Heavn. As soon as the threesome had their blind folds off the gasped and asked a few well placed quesions like... "Where are we?" Linda asked. "We had an in with a few friends, but they requested we not tell." Ferb answered with ameaningful glance at the gang, Andy (as in thank you!!!), and Phineas (as in please don't disagree!). Chapter four: The plot developes Candace stared around...'' this couldn't be real. They hadn't been walking for that long- unless... Phineas and Ferb! Ugh! They are sooo busted!!! But how to get back to the house? Candace stumbled around and muled over this for a while and realized that the best way to bust her brothers would be to sneek out melodramaticly during the night and search more indepth, after she had more infromation. Perry chattered irritatedly. He was what Candace had been tripping over, and had heard her mumbling quietly to herself again. Useually he paid her ranting no more attension than neccisary, it was just stage, she'd grow out of it, but today the boys' situation was too delicate to not help, especialy since he had defeated Doof earlier than usual. Doofenshmirtz had made an Urbaninzerinator, but that didn't work even before Perry had gotten there. Ironicaly, this worried him, ''Is Doof acting weirder than normal, or was this just a bust? Will the boys' project work Ok and disappear on time? And what's up with Candace? '' '"Hey Perry, what's up?" Kush the Hedgehog's friendly greeting instantly snaped Perry back to the present.' '"I was just woundering what Candace was mumbleing about earlier. She's not useually this bad..." ' '"Something about busting the boys after dark, why? Ohh, and where were you earlier? I couldn't find you anywhere!"' '"We have to get a warning to them! Have you seen the fanfics they write about that!!! That would end terribly!"' '"Is it really that bad?"' '"Yes. You should see the weird stuff they have in there, total appocolipse!!"' '"I may have a solution."' '"Well, what is it!?"' '"Promise to keep it a seceret, but Andy and I have always been able to communicate, I can't tell you why yet."' Kush promised to warn Andy, and ran off to find her. In the wrong direction. Chapter five: The plot thickens Everyone had a great time that evening, even Candace, whom Jeremy attempted to juggle the marshmellows for. Naturaly they all ended up on her head, but by the time her face was cleaned off she was still smiling dreamily, and didn't seem to mind too much. Baljeet even tryed a s'more for the first time. After nobody could get him to shut up- he was bouncing off the realative walls! "Hey Ferb, have you seen Kush lately?" Andy inquired casually. "No, I thought he was with you," Ferb noted the look of pure panic on his friend's face and quickly continued, "let's go look for him." Andy glanced upward, concerned. "Hope es' ok." "Oh, oops, sorry, I usually slip back into my native accent when I'm nervous. My mom and dad were English Professors before they disappered." "Oh." The twosome walked out into the light of a moon just rising, and away from the fire light. The fresh night air was cool and you could hear every footstep without the noise pollution of cars. Ferb's heart beat loudly in his chest. He knew exactly what it was like to loose a parent. His father had come to America in the first place to escape all the memories in England, and could barely endure the trips to their grandparents, after the car crash. When Ferb explained this the raw emotion pumped through his tear ducts as it did in Andy's. Andromeda stoped and put her arm around his shoulder and whispered quietly, "Everything happens for a reason." A loud rustle in the bush caused the pair to jump. "Hey Ferb, Andy, just wanted to see if I could help with the hedgehog hunt." Phineas blushed awkwardly. "Sure, be my guest!" Andy answered quickly. "Listen, there!" Ferb pointed, trying not to forget what had just happened, "That was definitely a hedgehog chirp." With Ferb in the lead, the threesome walked towards the sound. Kush, who was startled, started to bolt. Ferb blindly lept forward and was rewarded with a bruse on the hip, Phineas on the other hand was luckier. With only a few cuts from Kush's quills, Phineas managed to catch Kush, who was squealing loudly. "Oh-no, not now..." Andy whispered, though no one heard her. The full moon rose slightly higher. "Ferb, Phineas, look, I don't have much time- Kush said that Candace is going to sneak out to find evidence to bust you with..." Andy was panting as she fought blackout, "...We can communicate because..."Andy was interupted by a gasp as she nearly fell to the unforgiving ground "You guys have got to get out of here... I'm about to get really dangorus." "No, we have to help you, we can't just leave you here!" Phineas said simply. "You have to trust me, I don't want to hurt you... And you will help, I'm good evidence..." Andy head turned shakily towards the moon. Her hands began to shorten into paws, and her legs shortened, forcing her forward on to all fours. As Andromeda's ears grew points, Ferb grabbed Phineas'es arm and began to back up towards a climbable tree. Ferb dragged his eyes away to glance at Phineas, who stood horrified, yet tones of pity colored his face-'' for whatever she is, she must be in pain. ''Phineas thought. And she refuses to whimper. Ferb added in amazement. When Ferb looked back, he was surprized to see a beautiful cainine, whose silvery brown fur shown in the moon light. It's chisled claws and ripling muscle sent a chill up and down his spine. She was a wolf. But, she was also Andromeda. The remains of her signiture green hoody and jeans were visable, and her eyes were still a very human, very pierceing ice-blue. But the deep, muscley growl being issued from her throat was definitely not. Chapter six: 'Plan B' "Uhh, Ferb, we need to be moving. Like, now." Phineas grabbed Ferbs arm and wrenched him away just in time. Snow white teeth clacked where Ferb stood just a second ago. "Ferb, come on!" Phineas showed the first signs of annoyence at his brother in years. ''She's attacking, why isn't he moving? I have to help him, we need to get to the tree! ''Phineas pulled Ferb over to the tree, a stunning sugar maple, and found the strength to heft him on to the lowest branch, which was about three feet off the ground. In dazed state, Ferb climbed a few branches higher. Phineas had two hands on the tree and was half up. ''Almost safe. ''His right foot was up in the first branch- then the unthinkable happened. Andromeda charged at his left foot, which was still hanging down. She was gathering speed, her fur and tail streaming out behind her. She would get at least one of the prey animals tonight- tha red haired one who was trying to scramble up the tree. ''It was noble to save the other one, but he doomed himself to my fangs. His blood will be oh-so satisfying as it runs hot down my throught. Ferb glanced down. The wolf was getting closer. No, not wolf, werewolf. Wolves aren't badly tempered. Ferb then noticed Phineas'es leg dangling down in the path of the werewolf. His action was so quick, it was a blur to even the Andromeda's eyes. Ferb grabed his brother's right arm and wrenched it upward,causing Phineas to yelp. There was a loud pop, but his step-brother was now safe. Andromeda saw this and tryed to slow down, or change corse, but her inersia was too great. She plowed straight into the tree. Everything around her was blury. Who am...I? In her mind there was a great flash, and she answered her own question. I...I am Andromeda, and these are... my friends. I've just hurt my friends. '' Phineas was in agony, his shoulder felt like it was on fire. He closed his eyes in a grimace of pain. "I had to get you up- I am so sorry. I can fix it once we're down- but I have to relocate it- you're not gonna thank me for that." before Phineas could protest Ferb grabbed his arm and shoulder and pushed until there was anouther loud pop. Phineas gasped with pain. Ferb glanced down again to see Andromeda starting to get up . "Uh-oh, Phineas we've got compa-" Ferb stopped himself, this wasn't the werewolf they were running from earlier. Andromeda stared up at them with tearful, sorrowful blue eyes. Andy plopped down on her haunches dejectedly and started to whine. Ferb gazed down sympatheticly and offered a small smile. "Hey, I'll be ok- I've been through worse." Phineas added. Ferb climbed down to the lowestest branch, and helped Phineas down, who was climbing one handed. "You know, it's a good thing we added the Ferb Aid Kit, Izzy would kill me if she saw me hurt." Ferb raised his eyebrows good humeredly and giggled. The stress that had lifted demanded it- this was so insane! Andy still looked nervous though, her ears twitched to point backwards. There was a rustle in the leaves behind the group. Chapter seven:Theobromine Andromeda's heart beat faster. Is it getting warmer in here? Man it's hot! Her tounge lolled out as she panted furiously. "Come on bro, we're almost there- just stay focused." Ferb urged Phineas forward. Phineas glanced down at Andy with a concerened look. "Do you have asthma? You sound like you're weezing." The werewolf shook her head, then nudged him forward towards an average sized pine tree. Ferb walked ahead and opened a compartment in the bark. Green light mixed with silver as a plastic pad scanned his finger. Phineas fell to his knees as the ground sank in front of the pine tree started sinking slowly. They were being lowered into an under ground labratory. The walls were lined with sparkling stainless-steel counter tops and drawers, and in the center there were two fluffy, white couches. On those pure white couches were two small cellular-ish devices, walkie-talkies. Andromeda's eyes danced around nervously, Phineas was leaning on her for support, but she was getting dizzy... really dizzy. Her body swayed precariously and Phineas cryed out as she fell over into a deep sleep. Ferb ran over in a huff. "What happened?" "I don't know. She was panting a ton and seemed dizzy, but she didn't want to stop." "Did she have a s'more back at camp?" "What? Yeah, I had to show her how to roast a marshmellow, why?" "Chocolate is poisonus to cainines. Some dogs go into a comma, and it can be lethal and addictive for others." "Uh-oh... We need something that can absorb poison- like clay, or charcoal... Like in the fire pit back at the camp site!" "Would you grab the Ultranhealer?" Ferb was crouched next to Andy' checking her pulse with one hand, while stroking her fur with the other. The soft silvery fur had a beautiful sheen, and made it look for all the world like she was just sleeping. This rattled Ferb. That was the way Mum had looked just before they led the sobbing bot and father away. Her long lime green hair lain just so underneth her, eyes closed peacefully... "Bro, you there? Here you go, are you ok?" Phineas looked carefully at his brother's visably shaken face, "It's alright Ferb, we'll fix this no problem. We've fixed everything from a cell phone to a tyme machine- this should be easy." "Yah. She just looks so peaceful. Too peaceful." It was Phineas's turn to nod. "All we have to do is get her over to the camp, feed her some charcoal, and keep Candace distracted. I bet Izzy can help with that." Phineas put his arm into the Ultranhealer, a device that looked like a small, arm shaped scanner, and pressed the on button. The little machine whirred to a stop in about five minuets, having used small bursts of electricity to rapidly heal his shoulder.. A small sizzling noise signaled it's job was complete. Chapter Eight: I Think We Can, I Think... "Busted!" Candace giggled wildly, then crept father forward around the edge of a glowing tree- The one the boys and some weird dog had just disappered down minuets before. Ten feet below Candace, a walkie-talkie crakled to life. "Hello? This is Phoenix, do you read? Unicorn, do you copy?" Phineas was bent over the comunication device, whispering urgently. "Hey Phineas, whatcha' doin' up so early?" "Rescuing a werewolf from Candace and chocolate. Could you get Jeramy to go look for Candace? Then would you come down to the Ferb Aid tree? And bring some charcoal? That would be fantastic!" "Sure! I'm on it." Ferb looked almost as sickly as Andy did. "How's her heart rate Ferb?" Ferb shook his head. "Its' speeding up, we haven't got much time." Phineas paced over to where the two were, and put his arm around Ferb's shoulders. "Isabella can do it Ferb, she's probably on her way here right now." In fact, Isabella wasn't on her way. In fact, she hadn't even left the camp yet. "Ohh, come on Jeramy! Wake. Up! Phineas needs me! We have to save them! Ughhh." Isabella had been trying for at least a minuet now, the werewolf probably wouldn't last much longer like this. Perry had been woken up by Isabella's desperate crys. All he had been able to piece toghether so far was that the boys were in trouble. He scurried over to where Isabella shook Jeramy, who only uttered, "Squirrltang. Monkey-butt-fur." Perry raised an eyebrow and stealthily walked up closer to Jeramy's ear and..."GRRRRRYYYYYY!!!!!" "Huh? Whas-up? Como-como?" Jeramy sat up straight and Isabella gave a little squeak of fright. "Thanks Perry." Izzy smiled down and could've swarn he winked. "Jeramy," Isabella said sweetly, doing her best impression of Suzy," I can't find Candace. I woke up and her bed was cold. I'm scared." "It's ok Izzy, I'll go look for her. She's probably just sleep busting again." Jeramy smiled at her, and Isabella did her best not to gag. Jeramy ran into the night shouting "Candace!" loudly. Isabella took a stealthier route, by creeping over to the no longer glowing embers of the fire. Her hand reached tentitively into the blackened bag of charcoal, and pulled a sizeable piece out. Perry followed as she dashed off into the night. Chapter Nine: I Hope She Can, I Hope... "Candace! Where is she?!" If he was already getting cold, how was Candace fairing? The bushes crakled behind him. Jeramy whipped around. "I was so worried Candy! Are you ok?" Candace was shivering violently, and her teeth chattered wildly. "I'm ok Jer-bear. We just have to wait another few minuets." Her words were clipped and short. "No, we have to get you warm..." Bright light shone on them as Phineas opened the door, for all four of them. "Oh, there you are Isabella." "I've got the charcoal, how is she?" "Not good." Candace and Jeramy followed him blindly, like sheep, or mothes into a camp light. Perry followed them in, to protect his family. Phineas led Isabella to Andy, who was also shivering violently, and was hot to the touch, her heart rate beyond measure. Ferb sat next to her loyaly, nervously. "Is that...?" "Yah." "What do I do to help?" Phineas glanced at Ferb who stared blankly at Andromeda's broken body. "We need to grind it up, then put it in water. After that we'll have to pour it down her throught while blowing on her nose to make her swallow." Wordlessly, Isabella took the black, powdery rock, and ground it swiftly and finely on the nearby pill grinder. Phineas had a glass waiting for her, and toghether they brought the black, sludggey liqued to Andy. Ferb breathed deeply, lifted her head gentily, and exhaled on her warm, dry nose, while Phineas poured the mixture down his friend's throught. They waited, for minuets that seemed like hours, until even Phineases hopeful expression began to fade. Candace and Jeramy, whom had sat down on the couches, fell asleep. Finnaly, Ferb began to turn away knowing it was over. He patted her head one more time, and began to stand up. A weak tounge licked his hand, acompanied by a brave "Woof!", which echoed around the room. Ferb laughed brightly. Phineas exclaimed a brilliantly cheerful, "Yes!". Isabella smiled and hugged Phineas, then blushed and let go. Andromeda whined as she realized she was still a werewolf, and still had hurt her friends. Ferb leaned down as Phineas returned Izzy's hug, and whispered in Andy's ear, "You know, the charcoal should remove ''all poisens- everything happens for a reason." and smiled. Tid Bits: *There are various references in there if you stop and look, even references outside Pn'F. *The author found this wiki when she was goofing around on the internet and found Fossy's story A British Werewolf In Danvile Category:Stories Category:Andromeda stories Category:Fanon Works Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Candace Flynn